Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information handling systems. More specifically, a method and system are disclosed for providing near-real-time actionable insights associated with user interactions within a social media environment.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
These same information handling systems have been just as instrumental in the rapid adoption of social media into the mainstream of everyday life. Social media commonly refers to the use of web-based technologies for the creation and exchange of user-generated content for social interaction. As such, it currently accounts for approximately 22% of all time spent on the Internet. More recently, various aspects of social media have become an increasingly popular for enabling customer feedback, and by extension, they have likewise evolved into a viable marketing channel for vendors. This new marketing channel, sometimes referred to as “social marketing,” has proven to not only have a higher customer retention rate than traditional marketing channels, but to also provide higher demand generation “lift.”
Traditional methods of measuring the effectiveness of a social media channel include Social Media Analytics (SMA), determining a Net Promoter Score (NPS), and likewise determining a Brand Health Score (BHS). NPS is a customer loyalty metric intended to reduce the complexity of implementation and analysis frequently associated with measures of customer satisfaction with the objective of creating more “Promoters” and fewer “Detractors.” As such, a Net Promoter Score is intended to provide a stable measure of business performance that can be compared across business units and even across industries while increasing interpretability of changes in customer satisfaction trends over time. Currently, several approaches are known for defining, calculating and monitoring a Brand Health Score. In general, these approaches typically include the generation of a score card that comprises a mix of leading and lagging indicators of the health of a brand, whether individually or as part of a brand portfolio.
Such social media scores can also be used to assist executives in developing various strategies for various aspects of their business or organization. However, determining whether or not a given strategy is effective may not be as simple as it appears. For example, a product marketer may believe that certain customer support processes and response times may be satisfactory to a target market segment, when it fact they are not. As a result, customer satisfaction may be placed at risk. Furthermore, various factors can affect the competitiveness of a business or organization. For example, competing businesses may offer products that have additional features or capabilities for the same price. Likewise, less capable, yet lower priced products may be more attractive to a majority of customers. Moreover, it is not uncommon for users to express their thoughts and opinions related to various aspects of a product in social media environments. However, known approaches to the generation of social media scores fail to provide sentiment and advocacy information in near-real-time that can be used to provide actionable insights that can in turn be used as guidance for proactive efforts.